Desire
by holm-s
Summary: NON- VIOLENT SMUT: Dirty sex in many parts. The first chapter features Bella x Rosalie. (All Vampires. No Renesmee)


horny

* * *

Edward closed his book angrily. His thoughts recently had been full of sexual desire and he needed to release the thumping ache in his groin. Bella liked him to relieve his urges with her, but she was out hunting with the rest of the household and he could take it no longer. He walked to the shower and began pulling his erection under the pulsing water.

He brought up one of his reoccuring thoughts about Bella and Rosalie. It was so vivid in his mind that he watched it play like a filthy movie.

'Bella,' Rosalie calls, 'Could you come here a second.'

Bella appears in the doorway of the garage, wearing a tight leather dress, with a confused expression on her face. Rosalie smiles and points to her car. Rosalie has crimson lips and wears a short red skirt with a white blouse. She strokes a sleek black car with one finger.

'I need someone with bad taste to tell me what they think of my new car.' she smiles.

Bella looks offended, but laughs it off and agrees to look at the car.

'I like it,' she says, turning around the vehicle casually. 'Can I sit inside?'

Rosalie nods, opening the passenger door. She sits in the driver's side and turns the key.

'I'll take you for a drive so you know how it feels. Do you have anywhere you want to go?'

'No, but it's getting late. The sea is always beautiful at night.'

Rosalie agrees and they drive towards the coast. The car hums with the engine as the streetlights turn on.

'Rosalie?'

'Yes?'

'What's this really about?'

'I wanted to ask you something.'

Bella waits for her to continue. Neither of them look at one another, their eyes looking to the road. Rosalie finally replies after pulling into an empty street facing the beach. The sea beats at the sand and they both watch it hypnotically.

Suddenly Rosalie reaches for Bella's face with both hands and kisses her gently. Bella leans towards her, her eyes closed. Rosalie watches as she begins to slide her hands along Rosalie's thigh and towards her crotch.

'Bella.' Rosalie whispers, placing a hand on Bella's. They lock fingers and look into each other's eyes.

'Yes Rosalie?' Bella bites her bottom lip.

'Not in the front.'

Bella does as she tells her and climbs over to the back seat, leaning against the car door. She invites Rosalie, who instead starts the car and turns it so the boot faces the sea. She slides out of the seat and walks around to the boot, opening it in one movement. Bella climbs into the open boot and they sit together.

Rosalie embraces Bella and they kiss wildly, wriggling on top of each other, their legs splayed and writhing together. Bella smiles wickedly at Rosalie and stands on the road, the moon high above her head. She begins to unzip her leather dress and smiles seductively at Rosalie, who watches intensely from the car. Bella slides the dress down her body, revealing a black lace bra and black silk panties. Rosalie's mouth waters as Bella throws the dress in the car and crawls on top of her, smiling devilishly.

Rosalie begins to kiss Bella's neck softly, her tongue gently licking her lips each time. Bella closes her eyes, swearing under her breath. Bella cups Rosalie's naked breast beneath her white blouse, caressing it slowly.

'No bra this time? We'll get caught.' Bella whispers, biting Rosalie's nipple through the thin blouse.

'The boys are away again. What did you expect?' Rosalie smiles, taking Bella's hand and kissing it gently.

Rosalie begins unbuttoning her blouse and slowly peels it from her torso, her breasts swaying. Bella pulls Rosalie's red skirt down her thighs, watching the glistening pool sticking to her white lace panties. She sucks Rosalie's breasts slowly as Rosalie reaches to undo Bella's bra.

They slide from their panties, watching each other with desire as they lie on the floor of the car boot.

The women begin to squirm and Bella presses her hand to Rosalie's crotch, stroking her vulva gently. Rosalie reaches and slides a finger into Bella's vagina, feeling inside her moist walls. Then she starts pumping her two fingers inside of Bella, her other hand faintly caressing her own clitoris. Bella reaches her arms above her head, moaning loudly. As Bella almost climaxes, Rosalie leans her head down and starts to lick Bella's clitoris with hard strokes, one finger slowly pumping inside of her.

Bella moans and swears until she orgasms, her breath heavy. She sits up and kisses Rosalie before pushing her onto her back.

'Your turn now.' She whispers. Kissing Rosalie down her neck and continuing until she reaches her pubic bone.

Bella starts to pound three fingers inside of Rosalie roughly, her fingertips curling to reach the G-Spot. Rosalie circles a finger on her clitoris rapidly, her screams of pleasure building until she reaches her hands to her breasts and squeezes them tightly. Bella licks Rosalie's clitoris urgently, lapping at her until Rosalie's eyes close, her body contorts, her palms press Bella's head into her crotch and she breathes quickly, deeply. Then one last squirm of pleasure and Rosalie's eyes open with a sigh.

Edward's hand pulls on his penis tightly as he thinks of their pleasure and he too finishes with an orgasmic sigh.

Boy does Edward love new cars.


End file.
